Clock Tower: The First Fear
Clock Tower ~The First Fear~ (Japan, Super Famicom) Released in September of 1995 by HUMAN Entertainment under the name "Clock Tower", Clock Tower ~The First Fear~ is a 2-D side-scrolling point-and-click Survival Horror game. It is referred to as Clock Tower ~The First Fear~ instead of simply it's original title of Clock Tower, due to the confusion which could be caused by it's American-release sequel Clock Tower 2 (Second). -About Clock Tower ~The First Fear~- Clock Tower ~The First Fear~ opens rather ominously with it's famous opening cinematic of "Raised in the Granite Orphanage, Jennifer and her three friends were wanted as adoptive daughters. It happened in September." We have no clue where this Granite Orphanage is, or for that matter, where it opens. Upon reading the manual (If you're one of the lucky ones to have it) we quickly discover it takes place in Northern Norway, in a place called Romsdaaren (Which is a possible Japanglish translation of Romsdalen.) After the ominous opening words, we are shown a slight dialogue between Jennifer Simpson, and Mrs. Mary, the woman who adopted Jennifer and her friends. After a slight introduction on the house, called the Clock Tower, due to it's dominating feature, a large clock tower, is discovered to be owned by a rich recluse named Simon Barrows (Barrows, in some circles, is believed to be another Japanglish translation of Burroughs, brought on by the character Lord Burroughs from Clock Tower 3.) Jennifer and her three friends follow Mary into the house, where she leaves them in the foyer, saying she's "Gotta go get Mr. Barrows". She exits. We then gain control of Jennifer. Unlike other Survival Horror games, such as House of the Dead, or Resident Evil, Clock Tower was noted by it's dis-use of violence. Unlike Resident Evil, where the player always had the option to shoot the occasional zombie, You are not given that option. Instead, you must use your own speed and ingenuity to out-run and hide from the murderous Scissorman. But just because you're faster then him, doesn't mean he can't catch up to you. -About the Characters- Clock Tower ~The First Fear~ features nine characters, some friendly, some hostile, all important. *Note, this character page contains unmarked spoilers.* JENNIFER SIMPSON: Jennifer Simpson is the fourteen year old orphan who you control. Jennifer's past is as uncertain as any orphan, but, with time and patience, her past will be revealed. Jennifer is portrayed as a strong, outgoing girl who has a lot of concern for her friends. So much, sometimes, she puts herself in harms way to try (or attemtp to) save them. Jennifer wears an ankle-length blue skirt with a white blouse and matching blue overalls. She has long black hair and soft features. ROLLA\LAURA: Depending on where you come from, you may pronounce her name either Rolla or Laura. Both is correct, but it is believed "Rolla" was the intended name. Rolla is one of Jennifer's three friends. She is a blond haired, soft-spoken girl, who cares a lot for Jennifer and Anne. Rolla is portrayed wearing a blue one-piece dress with shoulder-length blond hair. She, like her other friends, is fourteen, and an orphan. There is much debate over Jennifer's friend's last names. Only Jennifer is given one defacto, but certain people assert Rolla's last name is Harrington, as used in one of the manga's. ANNE\ANN: Depending on where you come from, you may pronounce her name either Anne or Ann. Both is correct, but it is beleived "Anne" was the intended name. Anne is another of Jennifer's three friends. She is a brown-haired, outspoken girl with a tongue to match her wit. She is, in most circles, believed to be rather teasing, poking fun at her other friends. The only example of this is her line "Hehe. Lotte's paranoid." in response to Lotte expressing her concern about the house. Rolla is portrayed wearing a yellow shirt, brown vest and a green skirt. Anne's brown hair extends slightly longer then her shoulders. LOTTE: Lotte is a rather interesting character. Unlike Rolla, Anne or even Jennifer, Lotte's gender is rather difficult, at first, to descern. Unlike Anne, Rolla and Jennifer, Lotte wears a red polo shirt and black jeans, breaking the gender stereotype. She has very short red hair. Lotte, unlike the other girls, is strong, brash, but very aware of her surroundings. Lotte is noted in the manual to be Jennifer's "Best Friend" (Which leads to Lotte and Jennifer to be considered one of Clock Tower's premier couples, joining the ranks of Nolan x Jennifer, Dennis x Alyssa and Alyssa x Bates.) This is exerted even in game, as Lotte can risk her own life to save you from the ravenous Simon Barrows. MARY BARROWS: Mrs. Mary, as she is referred to, is the true mastermind behind the Clock Tower murders. She, along with the help of her son, Bobby, corral orphans within the confines of the Barrows Estate, where Bobby then hunts them down for his own, and Mary's, sadistic pleasure. Mary is portrayed as an elderly-looking woman with blond hair tied into a topknot. She wears an ash-gray suit and slacks, reinforcing her 'benign' outward appearance. SIMON BARROWS: Husband to Mary Barrows and Father to Bobby and Dan Barrows, Simon is an unwilling addition to the Barrows family. Most believe that Simon is not of Barrows blood, and simply married into the family. This can be assured by his location in-game. Mary has locked Simon within the garden shed in the courtyard, feeding him only what he needs to survive. Simon is a shaggy man with wild brown hair and tattered clothing. If Jennifer finds herself in the cell with Simon, she better have some food. BOBBY BARROWS: Bobby Barrows is the nine-year-old son of Simon and Mary Barrows. Though not much is known about Bobby, plenty is known about his true name. Scissorman. Scissorman is an immortal demon who exists on earth for the sole purpose of killing. When Bobby was born, along with his twin brother Dan, they proceeded to eat the hand of the birthing doctor. As they grew older, it became apparent to Mary that, in stopping the gears of the Clock Tower's clock, she could prolong both Dan and Bobby's age indefinitely, insuring they never die. However, Jennifer manages to re-activate the Clock Tower's clock, and in doing this, destroy Bobby. Bobby, unlike most other Survival Horror villians, is a creative, sadistic creature. Even though he uses a giant pair of scissors as his weapon, he finds new and interesting ways to kill his victims. He is even been known to dance around if he successfully knocks Jennifer to the ground. DAN BARROWS: Dan is Bobby's twin brother. He resides under the Barrows Estate in a place known as The Cradle Under The Star, waiting for his next meal. Some believe Dan to be psychic, which explains most of the supernatural events within the house. Jennifer incinerates Dan with a can of kerosene, burning his external shell, allowing for the more grown up Edward to take his place in Clock Tower 2 (Second) WALTER SIMPSON: Nothing is known about Jennifer's dead father, Doctor Walter Simpson. All we are told through an in-game cinematic is that Walter was the one who bore Dan and Bobby into the world, and that they chewed his hand off. -The Deaths of Jennifer's Three Friends- Clock Tower ~The First Fear~ used a rather advanced system of conditions to determine many things. One of those is how, and when, Jennifer's three friends die. For example, after the opening, you are free to explore the Barrows Estate. If you, for example, decide to take the rock path out into the courtyard, you will witness Anne drowning in the pool, then are attacked by the vicious Scissorman. HOWEVER, if you, instead, decide to enter the bathroom, you can witness Rolla strung up to the shower head, presumably eviscerated, and are then attacked by Scissorman. Each of Jennifer's friends has two ways to die (Except Anne, who has three). Each has different meeting conditions, and each changes the ending. In the following sections, the deaths of Jennifer's friends are described, along with where they occur. Remember, most of these deaths can be avoided if you choose. First Deaths: I call this the "First Deaths" because this is everyone's opening death, and most of them are accompanied by an appearance by Bobby. ANNE: Anne can be found drowning in the courtyard pool. To get this death, you must enter the rockslide room *Right off the corridor where Jennifer heard her friends scream.*, finding the rock on the rock pile, and using it on the crumbling wall. You will be taken outside. Simply follow the pool around. *Easiest Scissorman Escape: Getting away from Sissorman is easy in this case. Simply re-enter the wall you entered from.* ANNE: Anne can ALSO be found impaled through her stomach and sent hurdling through the second-foyer skylight. *Easiest Scissorman Escape: You can escape Scissorman in a few ways here. Either return to the master bedroom, if you have killed the parrot and hide under the bed, or use the method described above. ROLLA: Rolla can be found dead in the bathroom, strung up to the shower head. *Easiest Scissorman Escape: Try either routes described above. LOTTE: Lotte's 'first death' occurs if you're unlucky enough to find yourself in with Simon, and can avoid a dead end. Lotte springs you from the cell, only to be shot by Mary after leaving. Use the plank by the door to avoid getting a belly full of shotgun pellets. Second Deaths: These deaths are not accompanied by an appearance by Bobby. ANNE: When in the corridor between the East and West wings, if Anne is still alive, you will hear a scream from outside. Going to a window will show Anne being pushed out the study window. *The study window then becomes a Scissorman escape point.* ROLLA: Rolla's second death is triggered by going to phone room and checking the suit of armor. LOTTE: Lotte can be found in the Cradle Under the Star in the pentagram. NOTE: If you do not want the F ending, you MUST see Lotte die like this, if she hasn't parished already in the jail cell. This is not the end of the Clock Tower ~The First Fear~ Section. More to be added by either myself, or other Clock Tower Fans.